Shi no saibāenjeru
by Natsumi-Tenshi
Summary: I was killed unfairly when I have not done anything wrong. I tried my best to live as a good person but that is not to be. Now i'm reborn into another world. A world which I love from one of my favorite anime! As my favorite character too! But life isn't easy for my first life... so why wont they screw with my new life too? I'll show them all. For I am the Shi no saibāenjeru.


**Hello! Welcome to this OCxNaruto universe story I am writing. I am Natsumi-Tenshi and I kina suck at this XD**

**I have been reading FF for years now but I always have trouble writing them (as you can see if you tried reading some of my other writings… Please don't…) but hey why not? I'm feeling abit inspired to write this story and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Sorry for the rant but as I said im kina bad at this but i'm trying QnQ**

**Anyways… This will be a self-insert fic that will kina follow canon but not fully as well… You will know what I mean when you read it. Hope you enjoy and give me some feedback!**

**This is a Bloodline!Naruko/ Kitsune!Naruko/ ColdGray!Naruko/ Genius!Naruko/ Reincarnation!Naruko/ Powerful!Naruko/ Anbu!Naruko. GoodMotherly!Kurama Good!Sasuke. NaruSasu. Konoha civilian/council Sakura bashing story Naruko will be kina OOC while Sasuke is super OOC, like he is not an emo little bugger at all so I hope that's okay with you all but there is a good reason so just trust me in that, you will see why in the future. I hope you like this story and i'll try not to make Naruko super op but with the plan I have for her bloodline it kina gets op anyways. Although this is self inserted I will be calling myself Naruko and not Natsumi although someone will know who Natsumi is **_**wink wink**_**. Anyways enjoy the story!**

**I obviously do not own Naruto in anyway. ****Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I do not wish to own it but I do wish to live in it. That would be so cool**

* * *

**Normal talk: "**Hello!~"

**Normal think/expressions : **'_Hello!~ giggles-'_

**Biju talk/Demonic talk: "Hey Kit!~"**

**Biju think/Demonic think: '**_**Hey Kit!~'**_

**Start of the story, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Darkness_

_Cold emptiness_

_Where am I…?_

_Who am I…_

_Why am I her- oh! That's right!_

_I died… but why? What did I do to deserve this? I was a good girl… I followed the rules. Help those who needed it. Was kind to those around me._

_Why did I have to die and be sent to such an empty place? All I can see is darkness and the cold embrace of the void. But.. Is that really what I am seeing. Wait, can I even open my eyes..?_

_How did I even die? Oh right… I was driving home from uni when a drunk speeder swerved off their lane and crashed into me. Well.. Is this what afterlife is supposed to feel like?_

_No… NO! I can't accept to go out like this! I still have things to do! Maybe i'm not dead. Maybe this is a coma! Come on… COME ON WAKE UP!_

_Suddenly I felt as if I was being pushed out of something. Something small.. Narrow.. W-w-what is this?_

_W-what's happening to me. I-i is that sound?_

"C…..ON….P...SH…."

_W-what is that! What's happening to me?_

"YO….AN…...O…...IT"

_I-is someone saving me from this void? A-am I being freed? H-help, HELP ME!_

"COME ON KUSHINA! JUST ONE LAST PUSH! SHE IS ALMOST OUT!" "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_K-kushina…? W-what's going on? W-wait a second.. A-a-am I being reborn?_

"Congratulations Kushina-sama, Minato-sama. You have a beautiful and healthy baby girl!"

_Oh… oh shit… please… if this is what I think this is… please for my one wish for dying unfairly… please let them live! Please let my parents in this universe live!_

* * *

-**Third person POV**-

* * *

Labored breathing could be heard as a woman with deep crimson red hair that was sprawled all over the place watched as an elderly nurse was wrapping up her daughter in a baby towel.

"T-t-thank you...Biwako… for helping us… c-c-can I see my precious little angel now?" Panting was heard in the strained voice of Kushina as she held out her arms towards the nurse.

"Of course Kushina-sama! Here be careful alright? You did exert a lot of energy giving birth after all." Gently placing the baby in her arms, Biwako looked over at the blond man crouching at a corner drawing circles in the ground.

"B-b-but I want to hold her too. She is my precious little princess too!" Minato pouts childishly while dark rain clouds form around his head and poured rain all over him.

"Shut up Minato! You try giving birth and see how you like it! I swear I should ban you from getting any for life just to not feel that pain again!" A cold aura emanates from the exhausted new mother as she gave him a sharp glare that gives off a cold steel look in her amethyst colored eyes.

"S-s-sorry Kushi-chan I-i mean haha take your time with our little girl! I'll wait!" Jumping up straight like a shocked cat and sweating at the look he got.

"_Giggles- _Isn't daddy silly Naruko? My, you are just soo cute! You have my facial structure and your fathers hair and eyes! Look Minato-kun! This is our little princess!"

Walking over to Kushina, Minato placed his hand on her shoulders and looked at his daughter in pride and joy. "Yea Kushi-chan. She is just perfect. She is going to grow up to be strong and beautiful like you!"

"_Gurgle-_ Bababa~" "_Squeal- _She is so precious! Biwako.. Is it normal for babies not to cry? I thought they were supposed to cry?" Looking over at the nurse with a slightly confused look.

"It's not necessary for them to cry. There are rare cases that they won't and I guess Naruko-chan is one of them. She does look smart though. Look at her eyes."

Gesturing at the deep sea blue eyes, the two new parents looked at what she was talking about and were shocked at what they saw. Although it was a newborn's eyes that held the innocence of a baby, It also shows specks of fear, anxiety, knowledge of things unknown.

* * *

-**Naruko's POV**-

* * *

_P-please don't die! Please! Not them! _"Babababa" _Argh! Why.. why can't I at least be able to speak. Please Kami spare them! Give them a chance at having happiness with a child growing up! _

A sudden shout of pain rang through my ears. Reluctantly I looked over at the source of the shout and despaired at what I saw. The elderly nurse had a kunai in her back as she fell lifelessly to the ground. _N-no!_

A pair of rough hands swoop me off my mother and held me haphazardly. Trying my best to keep awake in hopes of doing anything to stop the momentous event that is happening in front of me, I tried to wiggle and squirm to no avail. Losing more strength than I could afford as I slowly fell into slumber with my last thoughts in my mind.

_Even if i'm reincarnated into a different universe. I will still love you as my parents.. Kushina kaa-chan… Minato tou-chan…._

* * *

-**Time skip 4 years later-**

* * *

A blond blurr was ducking into an alleyway as a group of angry mobs were chasing after a little girl. The girl was panting while trying to find anywhere to hide. Her clothes were full of holes that showed her malnourished hair was a mess that fell to the length of her waist. There were cuts on her body that was healing at a quickened pace as her Uzumaki blood worked overtime to keep up with the damages.

'_Watching and reading about Naruto's life and feeling the pain through a screen is one thing. But actually living through this hell is another. How in the world does he do this? I am already losing it at this point.' _Gasping for air, I saw another alley and ran towards it.

'_I...I don't know if I can do this anymore… I want to be like him but I can't…I-i cant take this anymore… so much abuse… so much pain… why… what have I done in my life to deserve this? I have always dreamt of living in the Naruto universe. Reading fics about it and imagining my life here. I even got my dream of being Naruko but… this is torture. Is the mental and physical abuse worth it?'_

Consistently running and trying to get away from the mob, I was too distracted at my own internal thought that I didn't even realize I have ran into a dead end. Slamming into the wall, I fell down holding my throbbing head as I searched in panic for another way to escape but it was too late. I watched in fear as the mob approached me with bloodthirsty and lusty grins that is easily compared to an insane person from an asylum or the literal devil, and they had the audacity to call me a demon.

"There is nowhere left to run now you demon bitch! Now we can finish what Lord Fourth has started and kill you piece of trash! You killed our family! Our friends! This is for what you have done!"

The ringleader step forward and stalked towards me as I tremble in fear and exhaustion. "P-p-please! I'm just a little girl! I can't kill anyone! Please just leave me alone! I haven't done anything! I'm innocent! Please stop hurting me!"

"SHUT UP YOU DEMON BITCH! WE WILL AVENGE OUR LOVED ONES!"

"YEAH! KILL HER!"

"CUT HER UP! SHOW HER THE PAIN THAT SHE CAUSED US!"

"NO LET'S HAVE SOME FUN WITH HER FIRST TO MAKE HER SUFFER MORE!"

"YES LETS MAKE HER A DEMON SLUT TOO!"

Eyes widening at what they are saying, I tried to run past them only to be pushed to the ground and have my hands held away from me. Panicking, I kicked the ringleader who held me to the ground in the balls as hard as I can.

"GAAHHH! YOU STUPID BITCH _SLAP- _JUST BE A GOOD DEMON AND TAKE IT OR IT WILL HURT EVEN MORE"

"N-n-no! Leave me alone! S-s-stop it!" Squirming and trying to hide myself away from their invasive touch, I kicked and punched them as hard as I can to no avail. Looking up in fear as I saw them start to undress, I felt despair grip deep into my soul. I was about to be deflowered by disgusting scumbags that was suppose to revere me and look up to me for my heritage. Slowly my spirit was broken as I stopped fighting and receded into myself hoping this would end and I would have a better third chance.

"Good demon bitch! Now learning your place and knowing that it's futile to fight us. We will make you feel good before you die. It's the least we good upstanding citizens of Konoha can do!" Laughing maniacally as he ripped of my pants and started inching forwards.

'Is this the end? Will I just give up like this? What's the point fighting… I thought I have been given a second chance in a world where anything is possible. But look at me now. I can't even protect my chastity from trash scum like them. Is… is this all I am..? Just a toy to these people?'

'No… I can't accept this! NO I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!'

* * *

-**Third POV-**

* * *

As the man was about to do the deed a large force burst out from the Naruko

"No no no NO NO NO NO!GAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A wave purple chakra swept out from Naruko that pushed all of them back. The menacing wave of energy swirled around Naruko and lashed out at the attackers.

"GAH! THE DEMON FINALLY SHOWS IT'S TRUE FORM! KILL IT BEFORE IT KILLS US!"

The mob got up and tried to rush towards her to kill her but was held back by the purple chakra that seems to harden into solid constructs that bounds and blocks the attackers from moving forward. They tried squirming around and slashing at the purple chakra with their weapons but it shattered on contact. Staring forwards in fear and desperation at the supposed demon in front of them, they could only watch and wait for whatever hellish punishment they will receive just like what they have done to her.

Cold emotionless eyes that was sharper than a perfectly sharpened katana was staring straight at them as a bubble of red-yellow chakra started emanating from Naruko's stomach. The chakra starts to wrap around Naruko as a strange transformation happened.

Her eyes turned amber yellow and three red circle like rings formed in her iris, one circle smaller than the other that seemed to expand and shrink as it got integrated into the body. In the center of her pupil was an electric blue circle that looks cybernetic in nature with three blue smaller circles that was connected to each other surround the blue chiplike pupil.

Her body turn metallic pale from a soft peach with glowing blue lines running across the entire body before shifting into one long line that runs from the middle of her chest into the ends of her hands, feet, and center of her neck. A small glowing blue gem forms in the middle of her forehead as it pulsates with pure energy.

Two furry golden blond fox ears with red tips pop out on the top of her head that slowly turns metallic and is defined by small lines running across it. A furry golden blond fox tail with a red tip sprouts out from her tailbone and turns into the same metallic form like the rest of her body.

Staring forwards at the group of tormentors with a blank face that shows no emotions whatsoever, she robotically raised her arms and it transformed into two futuristic like plasma cannons that charges up with a bright blue glow.

Staring unbelievably at the transformation in front of them, they were terrified that the demon finally showed her true inner colors but was confused at the metal like change. Wasn't the Kyuubi suppose to be furry and fox like? Not a metal puppet person. They tried to plead and beg not to be harmed by the obviously dangerous cannon that was glowing and pointed at them.

"P-p-p-please let us go! P-p-please d-d-don't kill us! W-w-we are sorry! W-we won't come close to you again!" The pathetic man begged while soiling himself in fear for his life while wishing he have not pushed the demon bitch that far and killed her from the start.

"Target locked, initiating self-defence protocol, all hostiles must be terminated before system shut down for complete recovery can be initiated, proceeding with termination, Chakra phase cannons fire." Naruko's monotone and robotic voice spoke out while her eyes zoomed at her targets and locked on all of them. Raising her hands at their heads with speed and fluidity of a trained professional, the cannon fire out and wiped out all the evil doers.

With a single blast of compacted pure chakra it left holes in its victims and massacred the mob before they could even scream. The shots were so accurate and precise that it left a perfect circle shaped hole in their vital points be it their head or heart. Each of them died in precise order from first to last in a span of five seconds.

The ringleader which was the closest one could only look down to see a fist size hole on his chest where his heart was and crumbled to the ground. With the last of his life, he saw the rest of his followers, some with holes on their chest like him, others with holes on their heads where their brains used to be.

Cold cybernetic eyes pan through them searching for any survivors that may have lived through the massacre but finding none. Nodding satisfied the robotic girl closes her eyes. "All targets neutralized, commencing shut down for full body integration in three.. two.. One.."

Falling to her face in a thud in front of the destruction without a care in the world, the girl's inside started to go through the same transformation as the rest of her body.

A group of five jumped down into the scene only to see the death and destruction that has laid waste there. One of them was a wise old man who wore a white cloak and red full-length kimono with a white sash tied around his waist. He had a red haori with the kanji fire on it. This person was Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage of Konoha.

"What happened here? What was that chakra pulse? Dog where were you? Aren't you supposed to watch over Naruko today? How did this happen?" Enraged Hiruzen look over at the silver gray haired ANBU named Dog who could only look down with an aura of regret and disappointment.

"Im sorry Hokage-sama, there was some civilians who was causing some fighting and distraction in a district nearby Naruko that caused me to leave her for awhile. I accept any punishment for my failure to watch over little Naruko that you will give me." He kneeled down in front of the Hokage with one knee and a hand over his chest.

"Those bloody civilians… the council must have planned this… they made sure I was busy in the meeting to not be able to keep an eye on Naruko in hopes of killing her. They will get it from me… there is only so far I can be pushed and this is as far as I can go. It seems that the trauma of what is going to happen by the looks of the state that they are dressed is what caused Naruko to unleash her chakra but something seems weird about her physical structure. I can only hope that they haven't done what I think they were going to do or else I will make sure that I will drag all of them back from their death just to torture them again."

Fuming in pure rage and disgust at the site in front of him, he takes a deep breath and stops releasing his killing intent that was choking his men and walked over to Naruko, he wraps her up in his cloak and turn to his man. "Clean this place up and keep this event an S class secret. We don't need anyone calling for her head for defending herself from these trash. Dog, follow me and lets get her to the hospital." He turns away with Naruko in his arms and starts for the hospital.

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

* * *

-**Naruko's Mindscape**-

* * *

'_Ugh… what happened? Where am I? Why does it feel like there is water everywhere?'_

Groaning as I woke up and opened my eyes as I saw that I was in a sewer with pipes running across the walls. The pipes had an assortment of colors, some were blue, some purple, and others were red-yellowish. Each glowed with power that could be felt from where I was.

'_Huh… I guess I am in my mindscape now. I hope Kurama will be somewhat kind to me… If i'm in a good Kurama universe anyways. Better go see him or her I guess.'_

Getting up and walking deeper into the tunnel and observing the strange place, I was a bit surprised im not getting wet, although I know I won't but still it was strange anyways. Walking further and further until I found a large tori gate with a large piece of paper stuck to the gate that had the kanji 'seal' on it. Walking closer I could hear a feminine sob coming from inside the seal. I softly walk through the seal to find for the voice.

"H-hello? I-is anyone there? W-why are you crying?" Meekly calling out, I saw a woman with fiery crimson hair, curled up with her hugging her knees close and crying sorrowfully. She had two red-orange fox ears that perks up upon hearing my voice. Looking up at me with a tear stricken face she ran over to me and pulled me into a hug while sobbing . She kept saying sorry for everything and held me like a lifeline.

"H-h-hey d-don't cry. It's not your fault. Everything that happened isn't your fault. Shh… don't cry…" Placing my hands around her in a hug and gently rubbing her hair, I realized im bigger and taller that I am supposed to be. Shaking off the thought for later thinking it must be because of my mental age that I am like this, I focused back on the woman who I assume is the Kyuubi and hugs her gently back while whispering soft words to her.

She started calming down before looking at me and started caressing my face and furry fox ears. Wait what? Furry fox ears? My eyes widen as I felt up at my ears and moans slightly in comfort at the touch. A strange wave was coming from my back and I look back to see a tail greeting me while waving around.

"AHH! What is this?" Looking around panicking slightly before being hugged into her and she rubs my ears and tail to calm down. "Shh Naruko it's okay. It's normal to be surprised but all will be explained soon. Just calm down okay?" Nodding slightly, I lean deeper into her embrace and enjoyed the hug from another being. It's been forever since I have felt this much affection and have missed it dearly.

"You are definitely a strange one aren't you Naruko? Or should I say Natsumi?" Gasping slightly I started to panic before calming down and realizing that she must have watched my memories and figured out who I really was. Looking up at her with a hint of fear only to be relieved when she just gave me a look of love and acceptance.

"Y-y-you aren't mad that I exist? I-i essentially killed N-naruko for existing you know Kurama…" Looking down with a feeling of guilt and sadness that I may have killed and replaced someone but before I could think too deeply she just shook her head and kissed me on my forehead. "Why should I be mad at you? You didn't kill Naruko. You are Naruko. You were meant to be Naruko just like how you read all those interesting stories in your world. And my name isn't Kurama. Its Kurumi and you will find that the me and this world is a lot more different then your 'canon timeline'. As for why I would forgive you. What kind of mother would hold a grudge against her daughter? Even if she has done nothing wrong and have gone through so much pain because of me, you still forgave me and didn't blame me so why should I do the same to you?"

I look up at her with a confused gaze. "M-m-mother? K-kaa-chan? B-but how? Isn't Kushina my kaa-chan?" Giggling slightly and rubbing my whisker marked cheeks causing me to purr and flushed red but leaned more into her hand. "Your human mother is Kushina but in this timeline I am actually your mother's best friend and partner. Just like your post fourth ninja war Kurama and Naruto except we were closer to each other like besties in your world."

Giving an oohh I could only feel joy and happiness that at the very least I have someone who would love me and someone I can love with all of my heart. Hugging into her deeper praying that this is not some sick dream or joke and revel in her gentle touch, I could only give a sigh of relief. I have a mother! And it's Kurumi! That's more than most Narutos have.

"Wait… how does that work? I mean not to sound unhappy but aren't you a construct of chakra? How am I… you know… blood related?" Looking up at her with a confused expression causing her to giggle at me.

"Well because I am such a close friend to your mother. She forced and threatened your father into agreeing to conceive a child of both blood of your parents and chakra of mine. You have the human DNA of your parents but your chakra structure is mine. Of course you have your parents chakra structure too and having my metaphorical blood. You are a Hanyou or half-blood. Currently you are flesh and blood and you can die from damage and blood loss but it's harder to hurt you because you aren't fully human anymore. I-i hope you don't mind…?" Her head looked down and ears flop down on her head.

"Of course not Kaa-chan." Hugging her tightly. "How can I mind? To be honest I would rather be a Hanyou or Kitsune then a human… I mean just look at them. They are so dark and evil for doing just half of the things they did to me. We aren't the demons here, they are!" Eyes start to turn yellow and the cybernetic rings return, flaring angrily.

"Shh shh my little kit. It's okay, no one is going to hurt you anymore. Kaa-chan is here now." Hugging her close and rubbing her head and back, Her eyes returned into their sea blue color and her tense body relaxed.

"Hmm… You seem to have a mutated bloodline Naruko and a very strong one too." Kurumi observed when Naruko's body harden slightly before returning back to normal. "Huh what do you mean? Did something happen to me?" Looking at her arms to see parts of it in a paler shade before returning to her peach colored skin. "W-whaa?"

"As far as I can see in your DNA structure. The mutation takes from an old Uzumaki bloodline. A visual one that you should know about." Looking up at her a sparkle appear in Naruko's eye. "The Rinnegan… Metal… Asura Path?"

Nodding, Kurumi continued to study her new biological structure. "When you were trying to fight back from that…. Thing…. You managed to tap into your youki that we sealed in you before you were born so no one would know that you are a half kitsune, it seems to have forced awaken your Uzumaki bloodline. While you managed to awaken the Adamantine Chains, It's not like your mother's which forms into actual chains of chakra. Your youki evolved them into chakra arms like mine but instead of arms it acts like chains without the physical manifestations of chains and can also drain chakra from others and empowers your chain/arms. As for the Rinnegan, It tried to give you the Rinnegan but the genome for it is insufficient. So your youki just took whatever it could and created a new bloodline for you. Something that is the basis of the Asura path but more advanced and complete. What would you like to call this new bloodline?"

Amazement and wonder could be seen on Naruko's face as she heard that her youki has empowered her and transformed her into something unique and strong. Wondering what she should call it before coming up with something. "How about… Saibāenjeru?"

"Cyber Angel? I understand the cyber part but why angel?" "Well… I would like to try to make cybernetic wings if I can. I mean… wouldn't it be cool to fly?" Naruko's eyes shine with excitement while Kurumi giggles and gives a sigh of relief that even if she was reincarnated and mentally mature, she still retained her new childlike personality and could be a child for her to spoil.

"Yes Naruko, it is cool and if you can do it then the name would make sense. Okay if that's what you want to go with that's fine. The mutation have also mutated your eyes. Now when you channel chakra into them you seem to be able to perceive and analyze things that an instantaneous level. You can think faster and see things like time has slowed down. Kina like the sharingan. But unlike the sharingan you can't copy jutsu. You can however learn and study how to use the jutsu at a faster pace. Also it seems like it can still be evolved further. What causes it to evolve I don't really know because this is the first it has ever happened before. What do you want to call your new eyes then?"

Naruko's eyes widen and she looks down at the water while channeling chakra into her eyes instinctively. She watches as her eyes turn ember yellow with red rings and blue glowing circles and was mesmerized by them. She turned to look at her kaa-chan and saw that she could see everything. From the details of her hair and body curves to the in-depth details of her chakra and clothes. She could even see the tether that links her to the seal on the gate and it analyzed the seal in an instant. Her mind started whirling with new information of youki, chakra, fuinjutsu and the composition that makes her mother. Holding her head in pain as the information flowed it before it stops and stores itself in another part in her mind. Kurumi seems to understand what happened to her and hugs her closer in comfort.

Panting slightly at the sudden rush of information she mumbled in her embrace of her mother. "Keisan-tekigan…" "Hmm? The calculative eye? Okay that makes sense. Are you okay kit? How are you feeling?"

Groaning slightly not leaving the hug and mumbles. "Like someone drove a rocket straight into my head and healing everything in the next second…"

Rubbing her head to try to ease the discomfort Kurumi gently placed Naruko down on her lap and continued to rub her. Humming a gentle tune to ease her and observe the girl on her lap. While resembling Naruko. She also has streaks of white in her hair. Her skin was a little paler than her physical form and her face structure was slightly different. Her nose was a bit sharper and the eyes were more round than Minato's sharper eyes. Her mental body seems to be slowly transforming into Naruko after her reincarnation but she still seems to hold some slight resemblance to her past which was slowly fading while her mind integrates with this world.

Shaking her head out of the thought. This girl, regardless if she was reincarnated, is her daughter. She is of her own chakra and being. She swore that she would never let anything happen no matter what. An event like today will never happen and she will make sure of it. She will make her into the strongest kunoichi in existance and the next Kyuubi where no one would ever be able to harm her precious kit anymore.

Nodding with determination to make her strong, she didn't realize when Naruko got up and observed the dreary place called her mindscape. Wishing to make the place where her mother lived in more hospitable, she closed her eyes and imagined it to be a grassy field. The world around them contort and expand. A bright light blinds a surprised Kurumi for a moment before she opens up her eyes to a paradise.

They were standing in a beautiful grassy field with a lot of foxes and rabbits running around. There were many tall trees in the distance and the sound of waterfalls rushing behind them. In front of them was a large wooden traditional japanese house that gave off a very homey feeling. Staring back at her daughter in shock, she saw some labored breathing and hugs her closer to her.

"I.. _huff-_ hope you... _pant-_ like it kaa-chan.." Collapsing slightly in her mother's arms. She looks up with a bright smile that brought a tear to her mother's eyes. Seeing the tear it caused her to panic slightly before her mother gave her a blinding smile and hugs her even tighter. The gate and seal that was once holding her mother has transformed into a necklace that rests on her mother's neck. The necklace was oval and made of gold with the engravement of a nine-tailed fox on it and has a small bright red gem in the center that is surrounded by the tails.

"I love it musume.. You don't have to do that you know. You should rest after what happened with your eye." "No kaa-san I have to. There is no way I will let my mom live in a sewer. I tried to change the seal as much as I can with my knowledge I gained from my eyes and while it's freer now. It still holds back eight tails worth of your chakra from overloading me and only you can release them when you feel like I need help."

Gazing at her daughter in astonishment of her accomplishment for tweaking such a high level seal with so little knowledge, she couldn't help but feel pride for her daughter's ingenuity and couldn't wait for what she could accomplish in the future. Giving her a pat on the head which caused Naruko to beam in joy she smiles proudly at her.

"I am proud of you musume. I know you will do great things in the future. What are you going to do now? While I would like it, you can't really stay here forever… you will go back soon when you wake up. What do you plan now?"

Regretting it slightly when she saw her expression drop she quickly hugs her and rubs her cheeks causing her to relax slightly. "I-i don't know… that place… it's hell… all of them abuse me, torture me, I don't know what to do anymore. Nothing feels safe… what should I do kaa-chan…?" She looks up with a pleading and desperation look.

"Don't worry musume, I will train you up to be the strongest you can be so that no one will ever hurt you again. If you want we can try to escape this place and go somewhere else?"

Naruko shook her head. "No we can't, we know what will happen in the future and we need to stick to Konoha to make sure the end will not be Kagura's victory. I would love to be trained by you kaa-chan but… if the civilians or the council found out they will kill me… and Danzo would stop and nothing to capture me… how can we train in secret while being protected?"

Kurumi strains her mind to think for an idea she comes to a conclusion. "There is a way.. I don't really like or agree with it but it's the best chance to not only be able to train and grow stronger but also have a political protection by the Hokage."

"And what's this idea kaa-san?"

"What do you think…. About the…. -"

* * *

-**Hospital Naruko's room**-

* * *

The Hokage could be seen pacing worriedly beside Naruko as he could only look at her with pain and regret. His heart shattered at the sight in front of him. While she did not show any physical harm because her wounds were already healed. Her body was not the same anymore. The doctors have proclaimed that it was a new bloodline that manifested in her when her mind was pushed to the limit causing the change to happen to protect itself.

A unique event like that can only happen when the person was under great emotional stress and pressure that it caused the body to work overtime to create something to protect itself from said cause like how the sharingan is unlocked. He is wise enough to piece the parts together of why such a thing has happened.

He was furious that his people could stoop so low to the point of almost destroying the innocence of a little girl. She was four years old for Kami's sake. How could they even have thought of doing such sinful deed to someone so young? Thankfully the doctors have checked and said that there were no such damage and she was still pure. Still the thought of such a thing disgusted him to no end and he was ashamed of his people.

What would Minato say? Kushina would most likely destroyed the village if the Kyuubi haven't. Yes he knows that the Kyuubi was not evil and most likely got mind controlled. But blaming the Uchiha isn't a good idea even if he saw the sharingan symbol in her eyes. He knew what Kushina planned and also knew that no matter what, the Kyuubi would soon rather kill herself then ever harm Kushina. But he was sworn to secrecy by Kushina and Minato for their relationship with the Kyuubi for her protection.

But he was still concerned. The real killer is still out there and would one day come to take Naruko away. He will never allow that. He will protect her from that fate even if it costs his life. But he can't show any favoritism to her or else the council will force him out of his position and that is the last thing he would want. With him gone from his position, she would be worse off than she is now.

Looking back at Naruko with a slight glint of determination in his eyes, he will try his damndest to make things better for her. As much as he can after losing so much power to the council and his teammates. Damn them.

A groan shifted his attention to the girl in the room and caused him to rush to her side. Sighing a breath of relief seeing her waking up again he gently rubs her hair as he waited for his charge to awoken.

Flinching slightly at the small cold blue eyes that opened and stare at him, he could only lemant at his failure to keep those eyes bright and energetic. Now all that was seen in those eyes were cold steel that displayed no emotions whatsoever. Determined to bring life back into them he will pull through this with her and help her however he can.

"Naruko-chan are you alright? How do you feel?" Worried warm brown eyes stared into an emotionless blue ones. "I am fine Hokage-sama. I will recover in due time. Do not worry too much for nothing physically serious happen to me." Her voice spoke out in a cold and even tone.

Flinching slightly and cursing in his mind at what they had done to his innocent little grand-daughter, he could only wish that he could turn back time and save her. But alas that's not how time works. The only thing he can do is hope to fix it before she involuntarily and unknowingly become like one of the root agents that Danzo still leads while thinking he had no idea about it.

"I see Naruko… still I would recommend you to stay in the hospital for your health. Stay here until the doctors says you are free to go okay?" Giving the girl a small smile in hopes to brighten her slightly only to see her stare blankly at him and nods.

"On your command Hokage-sama." Flinching at the tone he could only sigh inwardly. "You don't have to call me that Naruko-chan… Just call me Jiji like you use to…"

Shaking her head she stares back at him unnervingly. "It is inappropriate to speak to one such as you like that." She replied monotonously without breaking her stare. Sighing he let it go but still feeling slightly hurt and disappointed. "What were you doing on the streets so late last night Naruko? Why aren't you in the orphanage?"

"I was kicked out yesterday by the matron of the orphanage. She told me to never return there ever again. She claimed that I was old enough to take care of myself and shoved me out onto the road. I was going to look for you but was spotted and chased by a group of people. I ran for hours trying to hide away and did so multiple times but somehow someone managed to spot me even if I was well hidden. So I was chased for hours. Stabbed by knives and kunai. Slashed by shurikens and swords. Until I made a wrong turn into an alleyway and when they tried to…. Do something to me. All I remember was trying to fight back. A large energy exploded from me and I blacked out."

Looking at him unfazed but with slight hesitation on talking about what was going to happen causes him to once again harden his rage and fury at those stupid people. He thank Kami they never managed to do anything and Naruko managed to unlock her chakra even though he wishes it was because of other reasons like training instead of emotional trauma. But thank the small blessings I guess.

He nods at her and looks at a conner of the room where Dog was and gestured to him in Anbu signs to capture the matron for the T&I to interrogate. Dog nods and disappears in a shunshin to do the task. Looking back at Naruko, he could see that she was observing him very closely and even stares at the place Dog was shocking him that she managed to trace hidden Anbu.

Reeling back his shock he looks back at her. "Well Naruko-chan since you don't have anywhere to stay now, would you like to return back to the orphanage or would you like an apartment of your own?"

"If I may Hokage-sama, I would like to have my own apartment."

Nodding at the choice he was thinking of what kind of appropriate place to put her in before he was distracted by her raising her hand. "Yes Naruko-chan? Is there something you would like?"

Staring blankly at him, she nodded slowly. "Hokage-sama. I would like to request something from you if that is alright with you." "Yes? What is it my dear?"

"I would like to join the Anbu."

* * *

**Fuuuuaaaahhhhh! Chapter one is done wooo! So yea… the bloodline is a mutated Asura path which tbh I feel its cool. So far I haven't read something like this before and kina wondered why? But if there are Asura bloodline Naruto story that you know of please let me know in the comments! I would loooooveeeee to read it and don't worry I won't copy or anything. I just really love to read fanfictions and get lost in the world of fic. Anyways i'll try to update this regularly but inspiration is not easy especially if people disturb you. Anyways see ya and please give me some feedback on what you think of the story! Some constructive criticism is good! Anyways love u all and stay happy!**

**P.S. I do not in anyway agree or condone rape. I hate it and despise it. I just needed a trigger for her bloodline. Nothing more. Pls dont hate me.**


End file.
